


Повод неважен

by Val_Ekkert



Series: fandom Fantastic Beasts 2019 || Драбблы R - NC-17 [5]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: BDSM, Don't copy to another site, Established Relationship, M/M, Not copy to another site, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-09-29 19:18:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20441159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Val_Ekkert/pseuds/Val_Ekkert
Summary: Им обоим просто это нравится. И не имеет значения, есть ли для этого действительная причина.





	Повод неважен

**Author's Note:**

> Добровольный БДСМ по взаимной договорённости, порка, лёгкое доминирование. Упоминание ER. Трэверс — не мудак!

— Я облажался, — говорит Тесей, плотно закрыв дверь кабинета.

— Операцию следовало проводить по-другому, — говорит Тесей, делая несколько шагов к столу.

Следующую фразу он не произносит, оставляя эту возможность Торкилу. Тот смотрит на него — привычно непроницаемо, спокойно, даже чуть ласково — ну, или Тесею мерещится из-за слабого света.

— Если вы считаете, что облажались, Скамандер, — Торкил поднимается из-за стола, — то наверняка знаете, что должны понести наказание.

Звучит это у него... вкусно. С явным, ярким предвкушением, которое передаётся и Тесею.

На самом деле операция завершилась вполне успешно. «Облажался» — слишком громкое слово для обозначения того, что сделал Тесей. Он просто-напросто мог придумать план получше. Быстрее, эффективнее. Но и так всё прошло неплохо.

Однако для того, чтобы у них с Торкилом появился очередной повод, этого было достаточно.

Волна магии дёргает Тесея за лацканы, подтягивая поближе к Торкилу. Он удерживает равновесие, сжимает руки в кулаки — тянет обнять, раз уж они теперь почти вплотную. Мимо плеча в дверь летят запирающее и заглушающее. Правильно. Привычно.

— Лицом вниз, Скамандер.

Как же хорошо уже сейчас.

Тесей склоняется над столом, прижимается грудью. Чуть приподнимается, чтобы магии Торкила было удобнее снимать с него пиджак. Брюки и бельё скользят вниз, и он неловко шагает чуть дальше, к креслу — знает, что не удержится и попытается потереться членом о столешницу. Пожалуй, сейчас ему не хочется огрести ещё и за это, а Торкил не упустит возможности.

Не говоря уже о том, что лучше подождать прикосновений его рук, а не полированного дерева.

Перед глазами Тесея — письменный прибор, из которого сейчас, мягко покачиваясь в воздухе, вылетает карандаш. Слева-сверху звучат формулы, и Тесей жмурится, узнавая эту трансфигурацию. С ней у Торкила всё хорошо, линейка наверняка получится отличная.

— Ближе. 

Проклятье.

Тесей всё же шагает вперёд — и чувствует, как его прижимают к столу, давя на поясницу. Сейчас, к вечеру, когда она побаливает после работы, это кажется нежной, даже искусной лаской. И Тесей стонет, не сдерживаясь — и получает первый шлепок. Ладонью. Линейка ложится рядом на стол — шире и чуть длиннее, чем Тесей представлял.

Рука у Торкила, конечно же, твёрдая и тяжёлая. Тесей начинает дрожать примерно на тридцатом ударе — он никогда не считает, если на то не было команды. Стонет — кажется, ещё через столько же. И после стона Торкил его отпускает. Гладит спину, слегка разминает, задрав рубашку повыше — ладони у него горячие, лишь ненамного прохладнее Тесеевой задницы. Тесей выгибается им навстречу, и его тут же грубовато прижимают обратно:

— Не дёргаться. Тихо.

Тесей, конечно же, стонет — и Торкил ощутимо вцепляется ногтями ему в кожу:

— Тихо, я сказал, Скамандер.

Кто б ему объяснил лет так... много назад, что собственная фамилия может звучать настолько возбуждающе.

— Выпори меня, пожалуйста, — срывается у Тесея с губ. Обычно он не так нагло игнорирует прямые приказы, но ощущения от простой шлёпки уже ослабли, да и что там их было, этих ощущений. 

Торкил упирается ладонью в стол, прямо у лица Тесея, и тот понятливо обхватывает губами костяшки его пальцев. Подумывает, не начать ли вылизывать, но вовремя вспоминает, что это Торкилу нравится редко, только под настроение. 

— Благодарен? — Если бы не все годы их отношений и всё, что между ними было, есть и будет, Тесей принял бы снисходительность и насмешку в голосе Торкила за настоящие, не наигранные, абсолютно искренние. Изображать такое он умеет очень хорошо.

— Конечно, — выдыхает Тесей, прижимаясь щекой к его руке. Очень хочется ухватиться за неё, но... не нужно. Да и он пока никуда не падает, чтобы держаться.

— Хорошо. — Торкил отходит на шаг, но тепло его тела никуда не исчезает.

Линейка поднимается со стола. Тесей ловит себя на том, что задержал дыхание.

— Не двигаться. Это ясно?

— Да, — выдохнуть не получается. Член почти прижат к животу, голова кружится от предвкушения, вожделения и близости.

Первые несколько ударов довольно лёгкие: Торкил всегда даёт ему привыкнуть и действует по нарастающей. Но потом — потом они становятся сильнее, и Тесей сначала коротко стонет, а после и вовсе вскрикивает, когда не слышит очередного «тихо». Рука Торкила на пояснице помогает следовать приказу не дёргаться, и Тесею снова хочется целовать эту руку. Нет, он обошёлся бы без этого, непременно обошёлся — но как же это хорошо, как приятно, как... близко и тепло.

— За легкомыслие, — когда Торкил говорит так, Тесею кажется, что он мог бы кончить от одного этого тона, если бы не самоконтроль. — За отсутствие — идеального — плана — операции, — удар сопровождает каждое слово, Тесей с присвистами дышит сквозь зубы, не кричит, чтобы ничего не упустить. — За работу спустя рукава. За халатность. За недостаточную продуманность действий. За неосторожность.

Этот удар кажется сильнее предыдущих, и Тесей снова кричит, упираясь лбом в столешницу. Размеренность куда-то уходит, Торкил бьёт почти хаотично, невпопад, то быстрее, то с большими паузами. Член стоит как каменный, больно, хорошо, хорошо, хорошо...

Линейка падает на стол. Торкил медленно, почти степенно — Тесей не видит, но уверен — садится в кресло сзади. Волна магии буквально роняет Тесея ему на колени, выпоротыми ягодицами на шерстяную ткань. Одной рукой Торкил крепко обнимает его поперёк груди, другой — оглаживает член. 

Ему хватает нескольких прикосновений, наверное, одной минуты, чтобы довести Тесея до взрыва сознания, чтобы заставить кричать ещё громче, чем во время порки; чтобы Тесей вцепился пальцами в первое, что подвернулось, чтобы обмяк — и сполз бы на пол, если бы Торкил его не держал.

Тесею кажется, что он ненадолго отключился — во всяком случае, когда он открывает глаза, то видит, что линейки как не бывало, в письменном приборе снова обычный карандаш, стол чист. Торкил негрубо, но настойчиво толкает его со своих колен:

— Приведи себя в порядок.

Тесей машинально тянется за палочкой, вспоминает, что она в пиджаке, чертыхается, но пиджак тут же, на подлокотнике. Заклинаний он не произносит — боится ошибиться.

— А ты?..

Торкил, конечно, неплохо себя контролирует, но если у него сейчас не стоит, Тесей, пожалуй, удивится и обеспокоится.

Торкил хмыкает, поднимаясь:

— Я — дома. Не думаешь же ты, что я могу закончить с тобой именно таким образом.

Это не вопрос — утверждение. Тесей улыбается, пряча палочку.

Торкил застёгивает свой длинный пиджак, который скрывает абсолютно всё, что не стоит видеть никому, кроме Тесея.

В Атриуме Тесею приходится сдерживаться, чтобы не взять Торкила за руку.


End file.
